


To Embarrass Us All With a Love of His Own Invention

by DoctorSyntax



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSyntax/pseuds/DoctorSyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Sherlock kinkmeme: "Sherlock lives in a houseboat on an estuary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Embarrass Us All With a Love of His Own Invention

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Hugh Laurie's song "Mystery," which he performs in the pilot episode of A Bit of Fry and Laurie. With infinite apologies to him:

Mystery. All his life had been a mystery. He and Dimmock were never meant to be, he had to accept it. But why, oh, why?

He was a detective. He could deduce the reason. It would just require some thought, some investigation.

*

First point: they had always lived in different countries. Sherlock in England, Dimmock in Canada. (Dimmock was a lumberjack, which was okay: he slept all night and worked all day.)

But, as Mrs. Hudson reminds Sherlock, "Airline tickets don't grow on trees, you know."

He snaps, "Of course not, they're trees," but accepts her metaphorical point as valid.

Alright, different countries. That was fairly plain to see. Not much mystery there.

*

Then there was the matter of the estuary. Sherlock consulted for the Thames Water Authority, and found the estuary-based houseboat quite handy for his work. Central location and a great view. Dimmock would love it here, wouldn't he?

"Don't be a moron, Sherlock," John tells him. "Take a look around. Observe the severed limbs in the refrigerator. Let your eyes casually linger on the eyeballs in the toaster. Gaze upon the bottles of explosive chemicals mixed in among the spices."

Sherlock stares blankly, not understanding the relevance. John sighs.

"A clean freak like Dimmock would run screaming," he clarifies.

So the houseboat could be... unsanitary, at times. Surely that's not the only reason Dimmock stays away?

*

Then there was the matter of Sherlock's personality -- how people tend to take a violent dislike to him. Sherlock would be foolish to ignore this possibility.

"Christ," Lestrade says, "have you ever actually met this guy? What if he hates you? Most people do, you know."

"Thanks for the help," Sherlock tells him, not grateful in the slightest.

Lestrade grins. "Just trying to be a friend," he says.

*

But those aren't the only problems Mycroft can see.

"Dead since 1973," Mycroft tells Sherlock. "Adrian Dimmock has been dead now -- wait a minute, let me see--"

"Forty years come next January?" Sherlock blurts out, surprised.

"As a human being," Mycroft confirms gleefully, "he is history."

*

So why does Sherlock still long for him? Why is his love so strong for him? Why did he conduct this investigation for him?

Well, he guesses, some things are just a mystery.


End file.
